


take your time, take mine

by arranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arranger/pseuds/arranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama is on a mission to please his girlfriend, he's just not entirely sure how to do it, so yachi tries to explain how hinata eats her out while very embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time, take mine

**Author's Note:**

> summary from [this](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=342464#cmt342464) SWAG prompt. in case it's not clear kageyama, hinata and yachi are in a committed polyamorous relationship, but hinata isn't present in this fic.

Tobio's house is usually pretty empty. Today his mother left a note on the kitchen counter saying she'd be out late, and his dad's on another business trip. There are only two pairs of shoes strewn at the entrance, and except for the ticking of the wall clock in the living room, the whole house is quiet.

Everywhere except Tobio’s room, where whatever noises they're making are further muffled by the closed door. It's a bit much-- they're not really that loud when it's just the two of them. There's the wet sound of lips on lips, heavy breathing, and the occasional quiet whine Hitoka lets out when Tobio slots his mouth against hers and presses in. Shoyou's usually the loud one, but he had _some captain/vice-captain thing with Yamaguchi_ so it's just Hitoka and Tobio today. 

Hitoka's gotten used to the simplicity of Tobio’s room, the clean smell of his sheets, the comforting weight of him trapping her to the bed. It's been a while since they started doing this, but it still kind of surprises her, how well they fit together-- Hitoka's arms draped over Tobio's shoulders, his arms and legs bracketing her on either side. 

He's gotten taller, but his hands are still careful as ever when they run through her hair, splayed loose on the pillow around her head. Hitoka smiles, pulls away for a second and gently bites his bottom lip. That gets a small sigh out of him and he leans harder into the kiss, his mouth opening against hers. 

Her hands leave his shoulders and rest on his nape when he shifts down to kiss her neck. When his kisses turn to soft bites and he starts sucking gently at the skin there, Hitoka hums a warning. His "I know" is muffled in the joint between her neck and shoulder, and he lets up, moving down to kiss her clavicle.

There's a pause for a moment. He lifts himself up and just breathes on the wet spot he's left there. After a few seconds, Hitoka gets curious.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." All Hitoka can see is the top of his head, and he looks hesitant somehow. Hitoka knows by now that sometimes Tobio just needs some time to figure out how to say things, so she waits.

Eventually he looks up at her, brows furrowed slightly. "I... I wanted to try something." 

"Try what?"

Now he looks down again and Hitoka wonders just how strange this "something" is. They're never really that adventurous, the two of them. They usually end up making out until they rub off on each other, or otherwise they use their hands. That's always been enough for them-- or, well, Hitoka thought so, anyway.

Still, she's become more open-minded over time, and this is Tobio. She trusts him. So she smiles down at him, as soft and encouraging as she can. "Hey. What did you want to try?"

Another pause. But then: "I wanted to try going down on you." 

Hitoka's breath stops for a moment, but then she lets it out in relief. _And here I thought it was going to be something weird._ But then she thinks about it, thinks about his face between her legs and-- well, that's new. She can feel her cheeks warming up, but Tobio's still looking uncertain so she has to keep it together.

"That-- that's okay-- more than okay with me if... if you want to..." And then, because she's still curious: "What brought this on?" Her eyes widen as she backtracks, "Not that I have a problem with it! It's just... new, is all."

He speaks again, this time into her chest. "I was talking to Shouyou. About... what you guys do when I'm not around. And he said you really like it when he goes down on you. So I... wanted to. Try, I guess."

There's a warmth Hitoka can feel spreading in her chest that has nothing to do with the weight of Tobio's head there. She slides her hands from his nape to the sides of his face, rubbing his cheeks slowly with her thumbs. 

"I like the things I do with Shouyou, but I like the things I do with you too. You don't have to feel like you have to do what he does."

He lifts himself up off her and makes sure to look her clear in the eyes. "That's not it! I _want_ to. I... I want to make you feel good," he says, and his gaze is intense like it gets when he's in a match, and Hitoka's burning up even more, and god, he's not even doing it on _purpose._

Hitoka nods and pulls him up into another kiss in lieu of an answer. She's so distracted by the way he licks her lips open, she doesn't notice his right hand unfastening the buttons on her shirt until she feels his hand squeezing at her breast through her bra. His kiss turns gentle now even as he rubs at her nipple with her thumb. Hitoka gasps into the kiss.

That's when he pulls away to kiss down her neck, down her chest, down to where her bra meets her skin. She feels the dampness of his breath on her before he pulls her bra down and and closes his mouth around her nipple. Hitoka squirms, breathes out a "Tobio" as his left hand thumbs at her other nipple. Her breasts usually aren't that sensitive, but something about the way he moves like he has a goal, the way she knows he's not going to stop there-- she shudders.

Sure enough, he starts to move down even further. He must be getting impatient, because he forgoes kissing down the rest of her torso to shift all the way down till he's kneeling between her legs. He leans down closer to the mattress and hikes her skirt up, presses a kiss to her inner thigh.

Hitoka waits for something to follow, but all she can feel is Tobio's touch on her thigh, frozen. She props herself on on her elbows. "What’s wrong?”

"I'm fine, it's just." He rests his forehead on her thigh and Hitoka would find it cute if she wasn't so keyed up. She can feel his words against her skin as much as she can hear them. "I don't know what to do." He lets out a breath. "I feel like I'm going to mess up or something."

There's a smile on Hitoka's face and in her voice. "I can... help you a bit. If you want." 

He nods. 

"Okay, um, well, first--" she scoots back on the bed so Tobio has more room, then grabs his pillow and slides it underneath her hips. He looks at her like she's teaching him how to defuse a bomb, and she stifles a small laugh. "Okay, come here now."

He settles back in between her legs, and like this she can see his eyes flicker between her face and the sight in front of him. Her face goes red again. 

"Uh. Now, uh." How is she going to help him if she can't even form sentences?

"What does Shouyou do?" When Hitoka just blinks in response, he continues. "I mean, you... you seem to like what he does. And he's not here to show me, so."

The image of Shouyou being in the room, telling Tobio how to eat her out sends a new wave of warmth down her stomach to where her underwear is getting wetter by the second. _Get it together._ How is she supposed to help him like this?

She brings her hands up to her face, and yep, her cheeks are warm. When she speaks, it's through her fingers. "Um. Well, he usually starts by, um. Kissing m-my thighs and then... yeah..." 

Thankfully, he gets the picture. He goes back to kissing his way up her thighs, hiking her skirt all the way up now. He slips a finger underneath her underwear where it meets her hip and looks up at her. "Should this come off?"

Hitoka shakes her head and removes her hands from in front of her mouth. "N-not yet...." That's all she needs to say for him to understand. He slips his finger back out and uses his hands to push her thighs apart, sinking his fingers into them. That alone makes Hitoka shiver, but in the next moment she can feel Tobio pressing a kiss against the wet spot on her underwear. It's gentle and nowhere near enough, but even the light touch after so much anticipation has her letting out a shaky sigh.

For all his lack of confidence earlier, Tobio is a quick learner-- and eager, too. After dropping a few more open-mouthed kisses against Hitoka's underwear, he glances up at her and pulls away a bit. "Is this good?"

_Yes, keep going_ is what she immediately thinks, but then she remembers Tobio's question: _What does Shouyou do?_ If she wants more, she's going to have to ask for it. 

"Yes, it's-- it's good! But um. You can," _God help me_ she thinks before continuing, "Uh. Use your? Tongue?" The urge to cover her entire face with her arm is strong, but she resists.

Tobio takes everything seriously, and this is no exception. He dips back down and in another second Hitoka feels his tongue lapping at her clit through her underwear. She squirms again, trying not to move too much in his grasp.

"Like this?"

"Ah, actually you can. Uh. Harder?" That was a full sentence, clearly. She tries to think of how to explain this to Tobio and thinks about what he's already learned about what she likes, how he knows she likes the pressure of his palm against her when they're making out.

"Like-- like what we always do but. Uh. With your tongue." He seems to get it. Without warning he presses his tongue flat against her, dragging it from below her clothed slit up to her hood. "Oh--!" She closes her eyes and grabs the sheets below her to keep from clamping her thighs on Tobio's head. 

Clearly satisfied with the result he'd gotten, Tobio refuses to let up. He digs in deeper until his nose bumps against her clit and presses his tongue down even harder. He starts slow but picks up speed until the cloth of Hitoka's underwear is rubbing against her clit over and over as he comes up. Hitoka's arms come up to grab at something and Tobio lifts one hand to guide her hands to his head. 

There's not much to hold onto, with the way he's kept his hair close-shaved recently-- it's different than grabbing on to Shouyou's hair, long and easy to run her fingers through. Something about the way she has to grasp tight to hold onto Tobio gets to her, and she uses the leverage to press his mouth up against her even harder.

That gets a small groan out of him, in the back of his throat. Hitoka's eyes are still closed and her hips move forward in small circles to grind against Tobio's face. Her breathing's gotten loud and heavy, and she doesn't even notice the small whimpers that leave her throat until Tobio's pulling back suddenly. She feels cold.

When she opens her eyes, he's looking up at her. He slips his thumb underneath the elastic of her underwear. "Can I--"

"Yes, yes, please--" She lets go of him and helps him peel her underwear off, lifting her hips and her legs as he slides them off and drops them on the floor behind him. 

This time when he settles back in between her legs, he pauses for a moment as if considering something. Hitoka doesn't have the time to be nervous or embarrassed, though, because the next moment he's got both her knees over his shoulders. He dips back down and Hitoka's hands are back in his hair as he presses his tongue hard against her slit and licks up to her clit.

"T-Tobio," Hitoka pants as he keeps up the rhythm from before, only now everything is wet and slick and his tongue dips into her every few strokes. She can feel her thighs closing and her hips moving, but she can't do much to stop it. 

"O--oh!" Hitoka's eyes snap shut when she feels Tobio's fingers inside her, pumping in and out at a steady pace. He starts with two but moves up to three, the way he knows Hitoka likes. This is familiar territory to him, and while he curves his fingers inside of her, his mouth moves up to focus on her clit.

Hitoka isn’t going to last much longer. Not with the way he's latching his mouth onto her lips and sucking, the way he curls his fingers and pumps them in and out steadily faster. 

She hears Tobio groan lightly, hears it again, and her eyes flutter open. He's there between her legs but his eyes are almost entirely closed, and he's letting out little moans from the back of his throat every few seconds. He gives a particularly hard suck-- and that does it. Hitoka's mouth falls open, her back arches and her hips still as all the sensation in her body turns to a flash of heat, radiating from where she's throbbing around Tobio's fingers. 

He doesn't remove his tongue or his fingers until Hitoka's fallen lax against the mattress. Hitoka thinks she sees him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before he crawls up the bed. Then he props himself up over her again and stops to breathe for a bit. He sounds winded. Hitoka thinks she likes it.

"Was. Was that good?" 

And Hitoka just takes a moment to look at the boy in front of her, with his eyebrows furrowed, earnest and seeking approval. She takes his face in her hands and brings him down for a lazy kiss. He freezes at first-- probably not sure what to do about kissing Hitoka after he's just gone down on her-- but then he relaxes into it. They kiss like that, lips smacking wet as they pull apart slowly, in no rush. When Tobio pulls away, Hitoka smiles up at him.

" _Good._ So good."


End file.
